The present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting and identifying an object. More specifically the invention relates to a tag for attachment e.g. to luggage, the tag being adapted for transmission of an identifiable signal and a receiver for detecting and identifying the signal.
The present invention is concerned with the use of Bluetooth(trademark) technology for detection of the object.
In general, the detection and identification of objects relates to the problem of finding an object or to the problem of detecting the loss of an object. The object could be anything such as luggage, a car, a bicycle or even persons. The problem of finding the object could be the problem of finding a specific car in a car park or city, finding luggage on a luggage conveyer in an airport, finding a specific bike in a school yard or of finding a person such as a child in a school yard or in a shopping centre etc. The problem of detecting the loss of an object could be detecting whether the object is being stolen or whether the object has been forgotten.
Generally speaking, methods and devices for the identification and detection of objects exist. As an example, luggage is typically labeled with a hand written or a bar coded label indicating the identity of the owner of the luggage. However, the hand written label can be impossible to read either due to handwriting that is difficult to read or the label may be destroyed by humidity or by the transportation of the luggage. The hand written label does not by itself constitute a guarantee for the identity of the owner of the luggage, since it is easy to change the label or to write a label with a wrong name or address. Moreover the label does not alert the owner if the luggage is either forgotten or stolen. Air cargo and airport staff in general experience huge problems on luggage handling. As an example, it can be difficult to find owners of luggage that has been left or forgotten and it can be difficult to trace the place of sojourn of the traveler. A badly written luggage tag can cause that the luggage ends up in a wrong destination. For that reason, insurance companies as well as airline companies effect expenditures for compensation of lost luggage.
Similarly systems for identification of persons exist. As an example people are typically identified towards authorities e.g. in relation to inspection of tickets, for admittance control etc. In general the existing systems are related with the same mentioned drawbacks as the systems for luggage detection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tag that can be attached to objects such as luggage or persons and that reduces or eliminates the above mentioned problems.
According to the object, the present invention relates to a system for detecting objects, said system comprising:
at least one first transmitting unit to be located near the luggage, the first unit having an identity and being provided with a transmitter for transmitting a first signal representing the identity of the first transmitting unit, and
a receiving unit provided with a receiver for receiving the first signal, the receiving unit being adapted to generate a second signal in case the first signal represents the identity of one of said at least one first transmitting unit(s),
the receiving unit being adapted to receive the first signal when the distance between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit is within a predetermined interval.
The objects may be luggage, e.g. to be handled through a number of destinations, e.g. through an airport. The objects may also be persons, e.g. children in a kinder garden or in a school, prisoners in a jailhouse. It could also be a car, or it may simply be a system for the identification of persons, e.g. to be used in connection with ticket inspection in a fun park or in a public transportation system or for verification of identity in connection with admittance control systems. As an example, the first transmitting unit may be used in connection with admittance control, e.g. in a skiing resort. The identification of the holder of the tag could be used for later payment.
In general the objects may be any people or item for whom or which a reliable detection and/or identification is requested. The transmitting unit could be integrated in a luggage tag of if the object is a human being such as a child the transmitting unit may be integrated in a bracelet, a wristwatch or in clothes. The transmitting unit could also be integrated in sports equipment, in a bicycle, in a car or even in tools so that stolen tools can be found. As an example, the transmitting unit may be integrated in the frame of the bike, so that the bike can be found amongst a number of bikes, e.g. in a schoolyard. As another example, the transmitting unit may be integrated e.g. in ski bindings, thus enabling the ski equipment to be found amongst the ski equipment left outside a restaurant of left in the ski-room in a hotel or so that the skier may be identified when using the lift systemxe2x80x94the transmitting unit thus acting as a ski-pass. By means of yet another example the transmitting unit may be integrated in a wristband so that the presence of the person wearing the wristband easily can be detected or found. The transmitting unit could also be integrated in key-rings etc. thus enabling the retrieval of a lost key.
Preferably the first transmitting unit comprises an active transmitting unit, provided with power driven means for transmitting the first signal in the form of a radio signal. The transmitting unit may be provided with a power source, e.g. in the form of a battery or in the form of solar cells or kinetic cells capable of charging an electrical current upon shaking, vibrating or in any other way moving the transmitting unit.
The receiving unit may be integrated in phone devices, computers, cars etc. or the receiving unit may be installed in a residential property so as to detect and identify objects or persons, e.g. for the purpose of admittance control.
The first transmitting unit could be an electronic circuit capable of transmitting a signal that can identify the circuit and thus identify a bag or a person or item carrying the tag. As an example the circuit could be integrated in a tag to be fastened e.g. to luggage.
By means of the second signal generated by the receiver, the owner of the luggage can be notified e.g. when the luggage arrives to the luggage claim area in an airport. The predetermined distance indicates towards the owner, how far away the luggage is when the second signal is received.
When the owner wants to check if the luggage is within close range, the receiver is turned on. If the receiver detects a signal the owner is notified, e.g. by the receiver transmitting a second signal in the form of a ringing, beeping, flashing, vibration etc. The receiver may even transmit a radio signal or an infrared signal to another electronic device, the signal indicating that the luggage is within the predetermined interval. As will later be described the reverse function, namely that the second signal is transmitted as the luggage is moved out of the predetermined distance could also be implemented. This function will help people to remember objects and alert in case of theft. As an example the function will help travellers to remember their luggage or alert in case the luggage is stolen. Both functions could be activated, so that whenever an object is detected, the receiving unit will automatically alert, if the object is taken out of the pre-specified area.
The system could interact with existing legacy systems. These systems could be airline barcode baggage systems, RFID systems or airline tracking systems or other systems that could add valuable information to the technology like RFID or other short-range passive identification chips. By interacting with these existing systems and by allowing an owner of luggage with an identification unit if it is of one of the older passive types or if it is a unit according to the present invention to access the luggage handling system, it will be possible for the luggage owner to check an actual location of luggage during transit or flight. When a airline company realizes, that a piece of luggage has been sent to a wrong destination, they can send an SMS (Short Message Service) or an email to the luggage owner and thus arrange proper redirection of the luggage. The address of the owner could be stored within the tag or stored in a memory which is accessible via an Internet page at a Internet site addressed by the information stored in the tag.
As another example, a transmitting unit attached to a bike or similar object will alert the owner of the object if the object is stolen.
Preferably the first transmitting unit comprises an electronic data processing unit and may further have a storage unit for storing electronic data. The storage unit can be used for storing information related to the owner of the luggage. As an example the storage may be used for storing the name and address of the owner, a link to a home page of the owner, the blood type of the owner, the travel plan or schedule related to the luggage etc. The storage may also be used for storing information related to the luggage such as the weight of the luggage, the destination and origination of the luggage or safety instructions related to the handling of the luggage. As an example the information could be related to a toxic, explosive, flammable or in any other way harmful content of the luggage and by means of the information stored in the storage, the persons handling the luggage may obtain useful information on how to handle the luggage safely. The information could also relate to the people who have been handling the luggage. As an example all people who have been handling the luggage may leave an insignia identifying them towards the owner of the luggage. When the owner of the luggage, after a journey gets the luggage delivered in the baggage claim area, it can easily be checked who, where and how the luggage has been treated. For that purpose the first unit may even be provided with input from an alarm device or from sensing devices capable of registering the conditions that the luggage has been subjected to, e.g. temperature, humidity, bumps etc or how many times the luggage has been opened.
The tag or information stored in the tag could preferably be associated with a database, e.g. a database which is accessible from the Internet. In the database, the owner of a tag may register all kinds of information, e.g. travel plans. The information stored in the tag could then be limited to a link or an address of the database information so that all relevant information can be retrieved directly from the database. The use of the database enables the owner of a tag to store a large amount of date without the limitations of the storage capacity of a relatively small electronic circuit of the tag. The use of a database also opens a number of opportunities for sharing information. As an example the customer of a flight ticket can simply use the tag with a link to a homepage of a travel company wherein the detailed travel plan is stored or a person may simply refer to a home page wherein personal information is stored, e.g. information extracted from an electronic calendar such as outlook from Microsoft. As another example, the use of the Internet will enable very flexible ways of paying for services. The holder of the tag could be identified in connection with admittance control, e.g. when entering a train, a bus, a cinema, a ski-lift system, a discotheque or any other place with admittance control. Along with the identification, an address and/or an authorisation code of an Internet account may be forwarded to the controlling authority and money may then be transferred from the holders account.
The owner of a tag may also choose to download information to be stored directly in the tag. The information could as for example relate to a travel plan. As an example the owner may download travel plans and other information related to the travel directly from a device connected to the Internet. The information could be an electronic flight ticketxe2x80x94E-ticketxe2x80x94and by downloading the E-ticket to the tag, the owner verifies towards the airport authorities and/or the airline staff the details of the travel. The suitcase with the tag could thus have the same identity as the traveller towards the authorities. By downloading information directly to the memory of the tag, the information may be retrieved without a connection to the Internet.
Preferably the first unit is adapted to receive an activation signal. When the activation signal is received the electronic data processing unit is adapted to activate transmission of said first signal in response to recognition of the activation signal. As an example the first unit is adapted to operate in an inactivated mode and in an activated mode. The unit may then switch between the modes upon detection of an activation signal of a recognisable type. The signal could be provided by means of a signal switch operationally connected to the first unit or may be provided by means of a signal transmitted by a second transmitting unit such as transmitted by the receiving unit.
The activation signal could comprise an insignia representing an identity of the second transmitting unit. As an example the receiving unit could transmit the activation signal and the signal could include a code only known to the first transmitting unit and to the receiving unit. When the first transmitting unit recognises the signal and the code, it starts to transmit. The activation signal could also include a unique identifier of the transmitting unit and the first transmitting unit could be adapted only to start transmission upon the detection of such a unique identifier. In that way it is easy for the owner of the luggage to detect whom has been activating the first transmission unit.
The activation signal could also include an insignia representing the identity of the first transmitting unit. This could be an advantage e.g. if a large number of luggage pieces is located in one room and only one of the respective first transmitting units are to be activated. The activation signal could include an identification number for a specific first transmitting unit, and the first transmitting units could be adapted only to be activated upon the detection of an activation signal including their own identification number.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the system further comprises an initialization unit adapted to transmit an initialization signal to the first transmitting unit. The initialization signal could be stored in the memory means for storing electronic data. The initialization signal could comprise data related to the owner of the luggage, as earlier described, name, address, blood type, destination address etc. or related to the contents of the luggage, weight of the luggage etc. The initialization signal could also comprise date related to an encryption method for encryption of the communication between the receiving unit and the first transmitting unit. As an example, the first transmitting unit may receive a key for the encryption of the data to be transmitted. The first transmitting unit may also be provided with an encryption key from the beginning. In that case the key for the encryption could be printed on a removable label attached to the surface of the first transmitting unit. When the owner of the luggage wants to use the system for the first time, the key for the encryption is read from the label and entered into the receiving unit thus becoming capable of receiving data transmitted by the first transmitting unit. Thereafter the label is removed from the first transmitting unit allowing only those having the key to receive data from that unit. The initialization signal may also include a software program adapted for the communication between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit, i.e., the receipt of the software program by the first unit may initialize the first unit. The initialization unit may be integrated in the receiving unit or the initialization unit may be a separate unit, e.g. owned by dealers of the system or owned by the service personnel checking the luggage in at the airport. As an example the first transmitting unit may upon check in of the luggage in an airport receive an identification code. The code could be encrypted by use of an encryption key so that only authorized personnel can decode the identification code and so that no one but authorized personnel can change the code. Upon the check in procedure other information may be downloaded to the first transmitting unit e.g. the flight schedule, the weight of the luggage etc.
The first and/or the second signal transmitted by respectively the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit and/or the initialisation unit could preferably be transmitted as a radio signal with a frequency range being in the order of 2, 4 GHz. A frequency of this range provides a good transmissibility and enables compatibility with tools following the so-called Bluetooth(trademark) standard for communication. Other frequencies and protocols may also be used. As an example the tag could be adapted for the DECT standard of for the HOME-RF standard or for the IEEE 802.11 standard. As an example, the tag may be provided with a switch for switching between the different standards or the tag may even be adapted to automatically switch to a standard frequency and protocol, based on which signal the tag receives. If the tag receives a signal from a HOME-RF unit, the tag will switch into HOME-RF mode and return a signal etc.
Preferably the first unit is adapted to operate in a first mode and a second mode, the power consumption of the first unit when operating in the first mode being lower than the power consumption of the first unit when operating in the second mode. The first mode could be a mode wherein the first unit is listening for any communication following the same communication protocol as the first unit, e.g. communication following the Bluetooth(trademark) communication protocol. The mode is an energy saving mode, enabling extended operation time with a relatively small battery driving the first unit. The second mode is a data processing and transmission mode, wherein the first unit is processing received communication data send by use of the same communication protocol as the first unit is adapted for. In case the date is recognised, e.g. in case the data comprises a correct unique identifier or in case the date is encrypted with a key known to the first unit, the first unit starts to transmit a signal. This is more power consuming than just listening for communication within a specific communication protocol, but the second mode is only activated shortly. The signal may be send within a time period shorter than one second. During the time period the first unit scans a pre-specified frequency band and selects one band wherein the signal preferably should be send, e.g. due to the fact that the frequency band is less influenced by radio noise or due to the fact that no other devices at that moment uses that frequency band. The first unit thereafter transmits the signal within the frequency band.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the predetermined interval is 0,01-10000 meters, such as 10-90 meters, such as 20-80 meters or such as 1-10 meters.
The user could enter the predetermined interval or it could be coded into the processing unit or stored in the storage unit by the maker of the system. Preferably the receiving unit comprises data input means for user input of the predetermined interval, e.g. in the form of a numeric keyboard or by means of a dial.
The first and/or the second signal could preferably include a message. As an example the message could be related to the events planned for the luggage, the content of the luggage or related to the owner of the luggage. The message could also be a link to an Internet address wherein further information related to the luggage may be retrieved. The message could be encrypted so as to control whom receives the message. As an example the first transmitting unit may transmit a message containing the name of the owner of the luggage. Before transmitting the message, the unit is encrypted by the use of an encryption and decryption key known only to the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit. The encryption key could be stored in the memory means. When the receiving unit receives the message, it is being decrypted and presented to the user.
The receiving unit could be adapted to generate a notification signal in response to the message. As an example the notification signal could be that the receiving unit, e.g. by means of a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) protocol connecting the user to an Internet or WAP page included in the message. Another example is that the receiving unit transmits an e-mail, makes a phone call or in any similar way establishes a communication channel for transmission of the message, part of the message or for transmission of a predetermined signal based on the contents of the message. As an example an airport may be provided with a number of receiving units receiving messages from transmitting units attached to luggage passing nearby the receiving unit. Upon receiving messages from the transmitting units, the receiving units forward those messages to a control system capable of processing the messages, e.g. in order to detect identities of the owners, calculate statistics related to the luggage etc. Another example is that a receiving unit is adapted to detect eventual e-mail addresses in the messages received, and upon the detection to forward advertising messages to the addresses or to forward a notification relevant to the owner of the luggage.
The receiving unit may have a display adapted to represent data representative of the message, e.g. a screen where text strings and graphics may be presented. The receiving unit may have further notification signalling means for transmission of notification signals upon the receiving a predetermined message. The notification signal could be that the receiving unit starts shaking, flashing, beeping or ringing upon receiving a message indicating that luggage owned by a certain owner, luggage of a certain kind etc, is within the distance.
According to a preferred embodiment of the system the receiving unit is integrated in a cellular phone such as a WAP phone, or integrated in a similar hand held device for transmission and receiving signals and/or capable of displaying messages and/or capable of transmitting notification signals. Examples of such devices are palm pilots, portable PCs with wireless communication interfaces etc.
Preferably the signals are transmitted and received with a communication protocol corresponding to the protocol for Bluetooth(trademark) wireless communication. Bluetooth(trademark) wireless technology is a de facto standard, as well as a specification for small-form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between mobile PCs, mobile phones and other portable devices. The signals may also be transmitted and received with a communication protocol corresponding to the DECT standard, HOME-RF, IEEE 802.11 or similar market leading communication protocols.
The first and the second signal may also be transmitted as an acoustic signal, e.g. in the range between 20 kHz and 50 kHz, such as 25 kHz. This frequency is so low that a person would not, be able to hear the signal. The acoustic signal could be used, e.g. in areas where the radio signal may interfere with other radio signals. An example of such an area is an airport, wherein the planes communicate with the control tower and navigates by means of radio signals, in hospitals wherein the radio signals may interfere with life important equipment or in areas with much radio noise.
The first and the second signal may also be transmitted as an optic signal, e.g. as an infrared signal.
Preferably the signals, no matter if they are radio signals, acoustic signal or optic signals are transmitted as digital and modulated signals.
The shift from the operation in the first mode to operation in the second mode may according to a preferred embodiment be based upon detection of an optical effect. As an example, the first transmitting unit may shift upon detection of light, as the luggage is taken out of the luggage compartment of an aeroplane
The first unit may also be adapted to shift from the operation in the first mode to operation in the second mode upon detection of a mechanical effect. As an example the shift may occur upon detection of bumps as the luggage is handled, upon detection of sound or upon detection of movement of the luggage, e.g. by the use of a device capable of detecting changes in the orientation of the unit.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the receiving unit is comprised in a key ring or in the bow of a key. Likewise the first unit may be integrated in a suitcase, such as in the handle of the suitcase or correspondingly integrated in the luggage.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention the receiving unit is adapted to generate the second signal in case the distance between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit changes from being inside the predetermined interval to being outside the predetermined interval. As an example the owner of the luggage may want to be alerted if the luggage is moved outside the distance entered into the receiving unit such as if the owner forgets the luggage in a shop, or in case the luggage is stolen. The receiving unit may as an example be adapted to generate a third signal representing the distance between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit. The third signal could be a tone amplified according to the distance between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit. The third signal could also be a dial showing the distance either in relation to the pre-determined distance entered into the receiving unit or it could simply be a digital display indicating the distance, e.g. in a selectable measuring unit. Preferably the receiving unit is also adapted to generate a fourth signal representing a distance deviation between the first transmitting unit and the receiving unit indicating if the distance is increasing or if the distance is decreasing.
According to another aspect the present invention relates to a receiving unit for use as the receiving unit of the above-described system.
According to another aspect the present invention relates to a transmitting unit for use as the transmitting unit of the above-described system.
According to another aspect the present invention relates specifically for a system for detecting luggage.
According to yet another aspect the present invention relates to a method of detecting luggage, said method comprising the steps of:
attaching a transmitting unit to the luggage, the unit having an identity and being provided with a transmitter for transmitting a signal representing the identity of the unit, and
using a receiving unit provided with a receiver for receiving the first signal, and
analysing the signal so as to determine the identity.
According to another aspect the present invention relates to a computer system for handling luggage, said computer system having processing means, receiving means for receiving a signal, input means for user provided input, output means for transmitting a signal and storage means having stored therein a computer program said processing means being adapted, in response to commands from said computer program, to:
receive a signal from a transmitting unit,
based on the received signal, to determine the identity of the transmitting unit, and
to generate a signal in case the identity of the transmitting unit is identical to a reference identity.
The reference identity could be entered by the user, through the input means and the generated signal could be transmitted to the user via the output means, e.g. in the form of an acoustic signal.
According to another aspect the present invention relates to a computer program for an electronic processing system, the computer program being adapted to perform the above mentioned method.